Curse of the years
by dream wind
Summary: it's finished now! what would happen when Sakura was reborn between her life as Clow's love in the past and Today? another love, another fight for Sakura's heart! do not read this fanfic if you do not like alternate coupling! one more chapter to go!
1. Prologue

~Curse of the years~  
Disclaimer:arghh forgot to put it in!  
  
I do not own CCS or any of it's related products right etc.  
CLAMP, Mad hosue animation, Kodansha etc.  
  
Prologue  
-Setting the stage-  
  
Sequal to "Twisted story of Sakura card arc"  
  
AN: This events occur 3 years after the last fanfic.what happen to the guy who was watching them? well he had reasons or rather needed time untill he could make his plan to roll out and take action...so finally the action begins after 3 years..and our gang minus Li Sayoran is 17.  
  
At Seijou high school-  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan! Rika-chan!" Sakura waved at her friends and entered class with them. "Good morning Eriol-kun!" Eriol smiled and hugged her "How is my lovely star doing today?" "Very good!" She chirped. Eriol chuckled "That's good..are you ready for another school day?" Sakura looked rather down at that "Yeah starting with Math" Her friends all laughed at it, because Sakura still didn't like math.  
  
Eriol-  
  
He never got tired of his love, her fresh looks, her way of talking to people and even the way she shook her head. He smiled and concentrated back his dream he had last night, it was very disturbing dream.He dreamt that a rival have appeared and tried to take his star away..his light..and his entire happiness.He frawned a little then went back to his work.  
  
After school-  
  
"See you later Sakura!" Sakura smiled and waved back and started to skate her way home feeling happy with a good start to the year until she ran into someone when she just quickly looked to the side. "HOEE!!!!" *CRASH* "Ah..I am so sorry you okay?" She looked at the person she knocked down and was rather suprised, he had snow white hair like Yue-san but most intense greenst eyes she ever seen. "I am okay. are you okay ?" The guy asked, Sakura just nodded and tried to pick up his books which was strewn all over the place. "My name is Oshima, Kimihiko..and You are?" He offered her his hand as gesture of being friendly not hostile over the event. "Kinomoto, Sakura" Sakura blushed and finished helping him pick up his staff."Thanks for helping me, you go to Seijou high school?" He said as pointed to their school emblem on her blazer."Yeah...you go to..."Sakura tried to make out which school he went to. "St.Micheal Academy" He said when she looked puzzled. "Ah!! that's right. well I got to go home now, nice meeting you!" She waved and continued to skate home.The guy with snow white hair remained there looking at her fading back and smiled.  
  
Eriol-  
  
He tried to analyse his dream but could not seem to do it..whoever have sent him the dream was also his equal in magickal strength, at least enough to block his probing. He gave up and sat down on his chair and as usaual "Suppi-chan!!!I am home!" It was Nukuru coming back late her Univrsity classes and activities. "How was school Eriol-kun?"Eriol smiled "Not so bad considering my star was brighter then any star in the night today, it made me happy"Nukuru jumped around.."Woohoo so are you going to do anything soon?" "It has to be soon...well let's say I think there is someone trying to take the star away from me. I don't wether it's only to obtain her power or also truly loves her" Nukuru cocked her head sideways,"So are you saying we have an enemy to fight?" Eriol and Spinel Sun nodded.  
  
Sakura that night-  
  
Sakura in her dream found her self walking around in a beautiful garden of some european house. She was looking at a guy with Snow white hair but couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her, then he turned she saw one of the most beautiful green eyes and face. "Come my love, it's nearly time soon...after this we will be forever together." He held out his hand and smiled. She found her self dressed in styles of hundreds of years ago. She was wearing a simple white silk dress covered with delicate lace and satin over dress and white chiffon long coat tied with a green silk ribbon it was in style of neo-classical styles(around 1800 to 1820's). She seemed happy with this guy...She heard a distant bell ring.  
  
"Wake up!!!!!!!" Kero shouted "What..it's only 6:45 Kero-chan" "Really Sakura, you should get into habits of waking up early" Sakura grumbled and got ready for school.  
  
"Hi Sakura-san" She heard a voice behind her and found that Kimihiko guy going to school in a car."Would you like a ride to the school?" He asked out of his window. "Okay" Sakura got into the luxury car that He was in. "You are really rich!wow" Kimihiko smiled simply at her remark."When my parents died, they left all their properties and money to me..so I became their sole inheritor" Sakura spoke a little quitly "Your paren't are deceased? I am sorry..I guess..I shouldn't have led to such subject" "It's okay..I learnt to live with it for last 3 years" "Anyways...we haven't introduced our self properly..Well you know my name and what school I go to..but not all about in any proper way" Sakura nodded "I am 18 years old and how old are you?" "17 years old, Oshima-kun do you have any hobbies or interests?" Sakura asked with sparkling enthusiasm in her eyes."Yes sure, horse riding at my country estate,playing video games, and making art, also art is my favourite subject, and music..oh I like toplay piano and violin too. You Sakura-san? and call me Hiko, that's what all my friends call me" "Okay..! I love Gym or sports and Music..even though I am not that good but I stil like it! and also hanging out with my friends do things together such as making home movies, dress up or tea party you know those kinda things" "Oh I am already at my school! thanks for the ride!Hiko"  
  
Eriol looked at the car that his love jumped out of She waved at someone in the car and the car drove off."Good morning love, you got a ride?" "Yup this poor guy whom I crashed into yesterday, all his books and everything were kinda ruined even though he didn't seem to mad for it, so that's how I met Oshima, Kimihiko" Eriol puzzled his head "The leader of Oshima Group company? is he that young?" Sakura looked at him a little suprised "I didn't know he was a leader of a company but I know he was a sole inheritor to his parent's fortune..Well his parents have died 3 yers ago." Eriol nodded and hugged her and stirred her towards the classroom and start to think...could this be it..another guy also interested in my star?  
  
  
How ws that prologue? I know it was along one but it sets the stage!ne ^_^..?please r+r! I hoep to put up the first proper chapter soon. 


	2. The song I heard

~Curse of the years~   
  
chapter 1   
  
"The song I heard"   
  
5 days after meeting Kimihiko-   
  
"Hi Hiko-kun! I was wondering is it okay if I come over? I want to give you something for giving me that ride and not being mad over ruining your books and things" Sakura happily talked into the phone."Sure, Sakura-san, when will you be over, do you want me to send you a car to pick you up ? the house a little away fromthe bustle of the city so, it's fair bit to travel by walking or public transport,is it okay with you?" Sakura hesistated "Okay I will be there this evening? is it okay?" "Sure Sakura-san, you are welcome anytime in my house"Sakura blushed at his kindness"Thank you Hiko-kun, see you soon" Sakura put the phone down.   
  
Phone conversation with Tomoyo-   
"Yeah! I made a cute light brown teddy bear! with sakura printed ribbon around it! yup! oh hoee??!??!"Sakura sweatdropped "I got a perfect costume for you Sakura!!I will be right over!""Tomoyo-chan..I don't think he doesn't expect me to wear some perticular type of clothing to his house! and plus what would Eriol-kun say?" Tomoyo's end clicked off without an answer, Sakura knew Tomoyo wasn't even listening to her and busily packing a perfectly packaged clothing and accesories included with her and was on her way.Sakura sighed knowing She would never changed Tomoyo on that aspect.   
  
1hour later in Sakura's room-   
  
"You look so cute!!!! ahh I feel so good..me being the creator of these cotumes!!!" Sakura was fitted in shimmering wet spring green leaf colored silk dress which reached down to her knee and had paler mint green sash around in empire waist style and simple sheer pale green over coat. and she was wearing a simple golden necklace."There we are! you are all ready!" Tomoyo smiled and finally pushed Sakura out the door and was met by her father. "Wow! my little one has really grown up..you remind me of your mother" Sakura smiled and hugged him."You are the still best dad ever!" Tomoyo smiled sadly knowing, she neevr had any father to make her smile like that."The person who suppsoe to pick you up is here, come on go, Sakura-san! before Touya comes back with Yukito and tries to do spanish inquistion on the poor guy!" All three laughed and Sakura waved for the final time and went into the limousine that was waiting for her outside.   
  
  
At Oshima Mansion-   
  
"Ahh hello Sakura-san! how are we today? Why you look very beautiful tonight!" Sakura blushed crimson before coming down "Thanks Hiko-kun, you look nice in that suit" Hiko smiled, which kinda reminded her of Eriol. She smiled at thought of Eriol's gentleness and his warmth."She was suprised one after the other when she toured the mansion. She finally came to a wide french style entertaining area, Hiko turned around and asked her "Would like to hear me play the piano?"He asked pointing to a beautiful fantasy themed piano alcove in one corner of the area."Sure1 I had be delighted to her you! oh by the way here is my present!" She gave him the box handing it over tohimwho wa smiling "Really for me?" "For you of course you were so nice to me eventhough I ruined a bit of your books and and things.I thought you had get really mad."   
  
It was a teddy bear, cute and wonderful like the maker of the bear herself.Hiko smiled "It's cute and I appriciate it even more knowing..you made this right?' Sakura looked a little "Yeah..I am still not perfect at it but I hope you like it" Hiko replied "Sure, if it was made with all your heart..this bear makes it priceless." Sakura beamed "Thank you!"   
  
Hiko walked over to the piano and sitted himself and asked Sakura "What song would like me to play?" Sakura pondered, she never been much of a music fan, well not in classical case."Something you choose Hiko-kun" "Okay a favourite of my old piano teacher, I always loved it, I bothered her untill she taught me the song" Sakura giggled "Ah..so you can be stubborn too?" Hiko nodded and start singing and playing the piano at the same time.   
  
(This is the song from The Labyrinth movie, the ballroom scene)   
  
THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE   
DEEP IN YOUR EYES   
A KIND OF PALE JEWEL   
OPENED AND CLOSED WITHIN YOUR EYES   
I'LL PLACE THE SKY   
WITHIN YOUR EYES   
THERE'S SUCH A FOOLED HEART   
BEATING SO FAST   
IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS   
A LOVE THAT WILL LAST   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
I'LL PLACE THE MOON   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING DOWN   
FALLING IN LOVE   
I'LL PAINT YOU MORNINGS OF GOLD   
I'LL SPIN YOU VALENTINE EVENINGS   
THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS TILL NOW   
WE'RE CHOOSING A PATH   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
I'LL LAY MY LOVE   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
FALLING IN LOVE   
IT'S FALLING   
  
(AN:I love the song it's obvious that Jareth who is singing this song is in love with Sarah ne?")   
  
Sakura was totally in other world, song was enchanting like a fairytale. It was kinda sad like a song of a person longing for another's love that can never be."Sakura-san?" Hiko shook her gently which jolted her out of her reverie."Ah! sorry Hiko-kun it was so good! that song is kinda sweet and sad" Hiko smiled "It is...now let us eat? don't worry it's jsut normal food..I ususally don't eat anything fancy anyways. so come on and relax then we can play some video games" "Really?" "yeah! you got to see the cool video gaming system I have recently installed!" "Okay!" Sakura started to thinkshe can be friendds with him, just friends.Both laughed and went to the dining room.   
  
Eriol talking with Tomoyo-   
  
"What she went to his house?"Eriol for once nearly yelled into the reciever. "Calm down Eriol-kun! She probabaly alredy told him about you anyways and plus he doesn't sem such a bad guy! come on , plus I had chance to make Sakura wear one of my recent creation!" Eriol faultered at this. "Sigh~ what ever you say Tomoyo-san" Eriol smiled and trusted his love that she won't be going behind his back, after all she never lied before except about being one of he greatst magician in the world from those who never knew that she could.He smiled thinking about his lovely star and finally settled into his bed and started reading a book he left behind in days as Clow Read.   
  
Back at Oshima Mansion-   
  
"That was great game Hiko-kun!but I must get going! it's being late and Onii-chan will kill me!" Hiko nodded "okay! I will arrange my driver to take you back home" "Thanks for the time! you have very amazing personality!I would like to be friends and can you come over to the Indiana Tea house tomorrow1 I would like you too meet my boyfriend and my other close friends! I am sure they wouldn't mind meeting such a nice like you!" Hiko tensed a little at the word of her already having a boyfriend!"Sure! what time? around 3:30? how does that sound?" "Great! see you there tomorrow!" She waved as she disappeared out of the drive way.Hiko just smiled.   
  
That night Sakura sleeping-   
  
Sakura was in the same mansion, she saw the mansion in some european country since all she could see is european people not a single japanese. So she preseumed by the looks of the dress it must be around somewhere between 1800 to 1820's. Wow...then she heard a song being sung by the guy she saw also in the garden in the dream she had not long ago, His beautiful snow white hair swept into simple elegant style and he was singing and well as playing a piano.She just couldn't remember where heard this song...it was familiar yet just out of reach.   
  
  
THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE   
DEEP IN YOUR EYES   
A KIND OF PALE JEWEL   
OPENED AND CLOSED WITHIN YOUR EYES   
I'LL PLACE THE SKY   
WITHIN YOUR EYES   
THERE'S SUCH A FOOLED HEART   
BEATING SO FAST   
IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS   
A LOVE THAT WILL LAST   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
I'LL PLACE THE MOON   
WITHIN YOUR HEART...   
  
  
That song..the song I heard...   
  
"Driiinnggg" Sakura woke up to the alarm for the first time in last 6 years!She still try to remember about the song she heard.she muttered to herself "The..song I heard..."   
  
  
How was it? yup do you remember the 1986 movie of The Labyrinth? :D well I do vibrant memory of themovie and since I read the book again..well I guess I watched themovie again and now it;s stuck in my head! bwahhahha..okay next time ^_~ and for now please R+R


	3. Do you remember?

~ Curse of the years ~  
  
chapter 2  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
Sakura muttered again to herself as she started to skate to her high school as she has done ever since elementry school "That song I heard...god can't remember it! is it someone playing on my memory?" she shook her head in her own cute way trying to convince of her self that it was all a bad dream. She forgot about it then when someone tapped her on the shoulder."Hello Sakura-san, how is my love today?" It was Eriol's voice soothing and comforting. Sakura turned around and threw her self at him hugging him. "Good! what about you?" Eriol smiled "Good as any guy can be" Both laughed and progrssed towards the school.  
  
Music Class-  
  
"Today we are singing a song from a movie , no I want all of you to follow it with your flute ot violin" Sakura's music teacher announced today, She was gentle and knew lots and lots about music and all kinds of instrument and Sakura liked her.She began to play the piano and Sakura went still...it was the music she heard in her dream! but also where?  
  
THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE   
DEEP IN YOUR EYES   
A KIND OF PALE JEWEL  
OPENED AND CLOSED WITHIN YOUR EYES   
I'LL PLACE THE SKY   
WITHIN YOUR EYES   
THERE'S SUCH A FOOLED HEART   
BEATING SO FAST   
IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS   
A LOVE THAT WILL LAST   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
I'LL PLACE THE MOON   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING DOWN   
FALLING IN LOVE   
I'LL PAINT YOU MORNINGS OF GOLD   
I'LL SPIN YOU VALENTINE EVENINGS   
THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS TILL NOW   
WE'RE CHOOSING A PATH   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
I'LL LAY MY LOVE   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
IT'S FALLING   
FALLING IN LOVE   
IT'S FALLING   
  
Sakura woke up from the reverie and realized Tomoyo, Chiharu and Eriol who sat nearst to her was looking at her worried since she was the only one who wasn't following with an instrument! Sakura's face went all red and Eriol immediatly smiled at her which gave her enough strength to recover and follow the class.Sakura's mind was else where though thinking about this strange music.  
  
Sakura ran after her music teacher after the class to ask her where this music is from .When she opened the door to her office she saw a familiar face Hiko-kun with her giving her a large bouquet. "Oh hello Sakura-san! This is my old music teacher Mrs. Takagawa, well back then known as Miss Tomo" He smiled and reached out shook her hand politely. "Hiko-kun? she was your teacher? wow! anyways is it a special day today?" Hiko smiled "Yes, it's her b'day and I never failed to give her one every year" Sakura smiled like a sun "That is so nice of you Hiko-kun" Her music teacher nodded and asked her "What is it that you want to see me?" Sakura blinked then answered her "I ..I just wanted to know where that music you played today was from" Mrs. Takagawa laughed and so did Hiko "It was from an American fantasy movie called 'The Labyrinth' it was a beautiful scene where the mysterious, mean and dark and handsome Goblin king fell in love with the girl who challanged his labyrinth to save her brother. She was beautiful herself...they were dancing and he was singing that song.He was what you would say a dark lover who loved creature of light." Sakura smiled "Why! that is so beautiful!" She thought about Eriol and Her, She was light with her power of star and He was darkness with his power of darkness. Sakura jolted out of her thoughts when Hiko tugged her sleeve "Shallwe go and meett your friends and boy friend?" Sakura slappe dher forhead "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! come on let's go before they kill me for making them wait!!!!" Hiko sweat dropped and so did her music teacher as Sakura grabbed Hiko and start dragging him towards the tea house.  
  
Eriol at the tea hosue-  
  
S she was going to introduce us, he..now he won'y try to take her away after seeing how much we are in love, not that I don't trust her...it's just that...she is so innocent it's only been 3 years since her star power was born or rather discovered and been in use or not. Nothing would come between them..nothing.Not even Tomoyo.  
  
"HI! everyone! this is Hiko-kun I was talking about!" Sakura yelled across as all of the gang turne around saw Sakura dragging a guy across the tea house.Including Eriol and Hiko all sweat dropped as Sakura sat Hiko down near Tomoyo and sat her self across from him snuggling close to Eriol. Eriol felt himself smile smugly as he looked across at the guy. Only thing he responded back was a smile back at the couple. "Well. This is Oshima, Kimihiko leader of Oshima group and Hiko-kun this is my boyfriend Eriol Hiragizawa, and one next to you is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, and one next to her is Rika...etc" Hiko smile dat all of them "Ah..nice to meet you..." Hiko was saved when the waitress appeared to take theit order.  
  
Everyone ws enjoying the tea and cakes and cookies, Eriol quickly stole a glance at the guy and found something even he could help but felt something sad in his heart. The eyes that was looking at his Sakura was rather haunting,swirling with pain and sadness and longing. Eriol shook it off and trying to seek something that may reveal who this guy is really.  
  
That night at Eriol's house-  
  
"I summon thee, angel of visions and claivoyonts let me see and hear the truth of the one I wish to see!let my power see the truth!" Eriol slowly saw the glowng floor swirl into a picture then suddenly it burned bright with blinding light then disappeared "What???!!? how can he block my magic? no way! unless him self is also another magician..."  
  
Eriol shuddered at that thought...it was going to be a long silent fight between them.  
  
How did you like it??!?!! what shall happen next?*gets hit by Sakura's new blow up toy hammer* hoee..O.o...okay...I should start writing the next chapter soon!  
  
dream wind 


	4. How do I not miss you when you are gone

~ Curse of the years ~  
  
chapter 4:How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
Seijuro High School-  
  
"Eriol-kun are you okay? you seem worried then ususal' Sakura asked her love of life. Eriol smiled as usual, but being with him a lot taught Sakura that he may smile for people so that they had be happy. "No, Eriol-kun please tell what is worrying you?please" She lookd at him with her best puppy dog eyes and looked up at him. Eriol couldn't help but smiled and sighed "I was trying toidentify someone but that person immediatly blocked my magick easily.and that disturbs me..a lot especially for you as well" Eriolcouldn't help but plant a swift kiss on her soft lips as he said it and Sakura grabbed him and turned it into a passionate kiss.It was one moment he could forget all his troubles and enjoy the depth of this blissful moment.  
  
Back at deep underground of Oshima mansion-  
  
Hiko didn't go to School today he was watching his beloved kissing her so called b/f who tried to probe him last night. His green eyes blazed with his power. His long white hair swooshed aorund as walked around a glowing pool of elemental circle at this deep down magick room that he has created.He muttered something and the wall glowed with a mysterious stick like alphabet then he swept entire area in a circle and the walls of the circular room glowed with similar stick like alphabets as well.Soon, soon...to get him into a battle and test his power...he must attack one he loved most first then, it surely bring out him and his power.He wishe he could do it on someone else but...but that guy may know so may try to change it instead or fighting him.  
  
He sighed and and shortened his white ahir to the shoulder length and teleporte dhimself to his room and got ready for his afternoon classes, even he can't but feel guilty for not going to morning classes.He strode out calling driver and hopped in and couldn't wait till tonight's action.  
  
Sakura that night-  
  
Sakura was having a pleasant dream for once in while none of those puzzling dream but just of her and Eriol."Wake up Sakura!!" Kero-chan's shouting voice woke her up "Wha...? Kero-chan? it's in the middle of the ni..." Sakura's magical sense got a shock a strong magical presence that is not Eriol's was present in nearby vicinity. Sakura leaped up and quickly dressed her self in a matching costume similar to Eriol's but of Dark coral pink and gold and decorated with silver and gold stars, of course designed by Tomoyo.She immediatly summoned the fly card and carefully flew out her window with shield card ready incase she didn't she where the attack came from.  
  
She wondered forwhile confused by the where the signal of this magic was originating from. "How is our lovely Sakura cards mistress doing today?" Sakura looked around at an unfamiliar voice.She was shocked because a guy was standing there but her reminded her of Hiko so much but Hiko chan was a nice guy not like this guy she was facing with. "Who are you? and what is it that you want here?" He smiled and just swiftly took out his and pointed towards her and Sakura just had enough time to summon the shield card and there was a huge explosion of two different powers colliding.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Kerberus came flying in fast as possible whcih nearly knocked him out backwards on the explosion of powers.It was only Yue who stopped him, who also felt Sakura's situation and came running after telling Touya what was happening and flew from Kinomoto residence. "Sakura! what he hell is happening? where is Eriol?" "Here! what the?!?!!?" Eriol immdediatly skidded to a stop as he say a guy glowing with intense emerald green power and Sakura with her power also glowing intensely pink with her power. "Sakura!!!" Eriol yelled across getting the guy's attention.  
  
"Ah you are here, finally...I don't have any intention to hurt her...I only wanted to fight you." The guy smiled, a slightly sad but determined smile.Sakura immediatly weeped out her water card and released but the guy also shouted a sentence saw a formless blue power from the west direction of his magickal circle rise and clash with her water card. No matter how much the water card tried none of the sides were winning. Sakura immediatly called back the card and so did the guy calling back the blue glowing power. Eriol looked at the guy with deadly eyes of his and quickly started thinking this guy is trained in western and oriental school of magick. But it seems that his real strength lies in the western school of magick.Looking at his glowing ring of Runes told him that he almost could match a lot of the Sakura card's head on...but the guy wanted to fight him! not Sakura..  
  
"Well...Some other day we shall see each other again!" The guy smiled and was about to disappear "Wait! at elast can we have your name?" Sakura asked, to which hi smile softened and with a calm voice he answered "Nicholas..Les Reiyals..I hope you will remember that name Sakura-san" Then he disappeared into thin air. Sakura stared after the Giy named Nicholas disappeared remembering his words"...Sakura-san" the way he called her Sakura-san it was familiar in some way and he caleld her Sakura-san!not many called her Sakura-san...Eriol, her father and Hiko-Kun. Thinking of Hiko samaNicholas kidna reminded her of him except of course Hiko-kun was too ncie to do anything like that, right?.But both had such beautoful green eyes..."Sakura-san?" Eriol tapped on her shouldr and woke her up from her deep thought. "Ah..Eriol-kun!" Sakura abruptly hugged him tight for comfort as Eriol closed hsi eyes and relaxed and gently stroked her soft hair.  
  
That night again(AN:like 3 to 4 hours before 6 o'clock)  
  
Sakura was asleep but she heard that beautiful voice again, but singing a different song. This time she was in a garden but it was like ruined landscape. the beautifu house she saw before was burnt and stone foundation were visible. still the garden looked liek something from a fairytale. She followed the sound of the music and found the guy she saw before in toher dreams like this playing his piano near a fallen pillar!   
  
(Here goes the music I love this too much :( *sobs a sad music this music comes on at the end of 'Anna and the King') "How can I not love you?" Joy Enriquez  
  
Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother Must be strong and we must let go Cannot say what our hearts must know  
  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you here in my arms How does one walks away From all of the memories How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say What we no longer long.....  
  
Sakura started crying, it was such a sad music but why is that these dreams are told through songs? was she ever reborn as another person before this life time?  
  
^_~  
  
How was that? I love the wistful song...By this time you know Hiko is Nicholas right? well if you didn't you now do! well...his heart which will only ever be given freely to one person and that is Sakura or Sakura's past life time before the present day's one..:D.... 


	5. Music, Sakura and Always

~ Curse of the years ~  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura series and any related rights to it. I am not a rich person so please do not sue me! :(  
  
"Music, Sakura and always"  
  
  
Oshima mansion-  
  
Hiko sat down on his favourite arm chair and pondered since it was sunday and there was no school. He remembered seeing his love's memory that was gone from her when she asked who he was.So she doesn't remember him? soon she will...she has to, since he has been sending her the dreams. Surely she started to get puzzled why she is getting these dreams?He sighed and motioned for his foot man to bring in his breakfast. Then the phone rang, he picked it up quickly knowing it's Sakura who was calling. "Hi1 HIko-san! I hope I am not too early to be calling" "No it's okay, how come you called me?" Hiko asked smiling at hearing her ever chirpy voice over the phone."I just wanted to know if you are okay, I had a nightmare about you yesterday and in that nightmare something happened to you and yo were hurt..." her voice trailed off. Hiko blinked, must be another natural dream she had, not the one he sent.  
  
Hiko replied after a minute of silence,  
  
Hiko: "No problem, I am happy that you were concerned about me...would you and Eriol-kun come over for a masked ball, I am inviting others I want you to meet and also bring anyone else yo want to bring along"   
  
Sakura:"Sure! I never been to a masked ball though..but I know what it is..what's the theme?"  
  
Hiko:"Theme is the neo classical style, you know when napoleon was the emperor of the France...let's say around 1800 to 1820?"   
  
Sakura:"Okay!I will see you there! oh yeah when is it? "   
  
Hiko:" on saturday night, but it starts early on 5 'o clock since we finish school early"  
  
(AN: most Asian countries have school till saturday, they DO not finish school for the week on friday)  
  
Sakura: "Okay! See you soon Hiko-kun"  
  
Hiko:"Sure I will be looking forward to it"  
  
  
Seijou High School next day~  
  
"Yup! he said I could invite anyone I wish to invite! isn't he a nice guy?" Eriol smiled down at his beloved who was talking about what they could wear. He gently muzzled at her hair and smelled the wonderful flowery shampoo she have used. "Anything you want and you know Tomoyo will probabaly make it...I know she will jump at every chance to make you a wonderful costume" Sakura smiled "You know what,Eriol? " "Hmm?" Sakura looked around swiftly then grabbed him and both fell over in the secluded shade of grass near weeping willow tree and passionatly kissed. They both fell into the bliss they always seem to have when they were like this.Eriol promised nothing, nothing will take her away from him.  
  
Oshima mansion~  
  
Hiko smiled at started playing his piano, it was sad and haunting tune he played. His heart bursting with emotions every time he thought about the picture of her kissing that Eriol under the weeping willow tree after hereviewed what his Sakura..no..Catherine Le Faorine...she was an angel that tought him to love and trasure those he love so dearly and defend till the end. So here he was he threw away everything for her and started learning the magickal art after successfully finding a teacher to teach him the art. He had to wait till late this century to able to practise freely with out fear of being burnt to death for practising his magickal art.He never took on the oath to swear that he will never use the dark art. for it was forbidden by the wicca to hurt anyone in anyway.He grieved after she went to fight an enemy she coud not fight, since she defeated another one like it only few hours agoa dn her pwoers were almsot drained. He never knew she used magickal powers to fight the darkness that lurked around the city these days.He too went dark after trying to save her but was rescued by another person her partner, who was also just as barely holding onto his powers from being totally drained.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Nicholas; "Why did you save me?what happen to catherine! I had rather die with her then being alive!"  
Tristan:"First of all my name is Tristan, Tristan Fa Tores and why did I save you? as catherine died and I was about to throw last of my power to shield her she told me to save you and used up last drop of her power to get reincarnated and told me to tellyou to wait for her, for seh will be back to you one day"  
Tristan:"But...yes I will be a teacher for you but first of all Church will probably try to kill us so we must lkeep this secret..don't worry this place is not visible to human eyes... all these servents you see aren't human..they are cretures created by me magically"  
  
Tristan paused Nicholas asked at this chance  
  
Nicholas:"But...okay, for her I will throw away everything! I will wait for her all eternity!"  
Tristan smiled  
Tristan:"That's the spirit!"  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
Hiko remembered that's how it all started. He always sang when ever he didn't feel happy...  
  
(AN: This is by me)  
  
Every night, I still  
dream of you,  
hoping that my prayer to  
see you again is  
reaching out to the stars   
and beyond...  
  
Sometimes when I am lonely,  
I will silently sing a   
song in heart,  
let it reach out to you  
in the stars,   
perhaps you will hear my  
lonliness and bring  
me bliss to me even  
if it's just in the dreams..  
  
I will stretch my wings  
and fly away to my destiny,  
to you I will come   
anywhere and everywhere  
for our destiny is  
shining brighter then ever  
....  
  
Hiko stopped playing his piano and let the tears splash onto the keyboard. He wanted to cry but he didn't anyone else to know that he could actually cry, everyone thought he was happy person never lonely or sad like this.He quickly got up and called his driver, he didn't know what he was doing really but the drive seemed like a blur. He kncked on the door and the face poked out "Hiko-kun? what's the matter? did something happen? please come in" Sakura invited Hiko who jsut appeared without ringing her up first.  
  
Hiko hugged her suddenly and cried into her arms. Sakura was suprised "Hiko -kun? you are crying!"Sakura just patted his head and helped him up to her room."Hiko-kun are you okay? you can tell me anything, I promise to keep it a secret". "It's about someone I loved..." Sakura smiled sadly "You loved? is she...gone?" Hiko nodded.."I loved her more then anything..more then my life itself"  
  
  
^_~ cliff hanger!! what will Nicholas tell Sakura? or will he stop and do something that will make Sakura regret?  
  
Dream wind 


	6. a regret and forgiveness

~Curse of the years~  
  
chapter 6  
  
'A regret and forgiveness'  
(AN: Geez what a crative title huh?)  
  
  
At Sakura's house~  
  
"Hiko-kun..I am sure she wouldn't want to see you like this. She must be beautiful and talented to be loved by a person kind as wonderful as you" Hiko actually blushed at the compliment. "Sure, she was beautiful... her eyes were so deep and soulful and beautiful then anything even more thenthe meaning of beauty itself..."Hiko trailed off and hugged Sakura for comfort. Sakura could do nothing but hug back and it was a big mistake. Hiko suddenly twisted in her hug and grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply and passionatly as possible. Sakura was suprised but lost herself in this almost unwordly kiss...she never felt anything like it. Hiko suddenly stopepd remembering that Sakura still had a boyfriend "Oh my god..I am sorry..I..you reminded me of her so much..and my feelings for you been strong ever since you ran into me and got to meet you." Hiko confessed. Sakura was still shocked from the kiss and had to shook herself awake.  
  
"Hiko-kun..." Sakura burst out crying and asked him to leave her for now. Hiko silently nodded knowingly and whilst she didn't see him he left a bouquet of ice white roses with a single red rose in the middle. "Good night, Sakura-san...see you soon"  
  
Sakura barely heard the last words but did not ponder over it as the guilt swept acros sher mind.  
  
Next day at Seijou High School~  
  
Lunch time~  
  
"Sakura, you asked me to see you alone, what is it?" Eriol gently asked his love. "Eriol-kun...I have something to confess...last night...Hiko-kun came my house, I guess he needed someone to comfort him. I wouldn't blame him you know living such a lonely life as he does...when I gave him a hug and he..he..kissed me..because I reminded him of the girl he loved most"Sakura started crying and leaned on his shoulder crying hard as she told him or rather confessed to him what happened last night. Suprisingly, instead of dumping her he hugged her even closer to him. Eriol knew something is not right about that Hiko guy and he was taking *his* Sakura away from him. He lifted her teary face by her chin gently and looked into those emerald depths."Nothing to be forgiven and nothing is wrog...it's not your fault, you never expected such." Eriol kissed her soft hair and looked up at the bright sky with several large gigantic clouds in the way...perhaps it was forcasting their future, another bumpy road to fulfill the love they have come to love so much.  
  
Friday afternoon at Tomoyo's house~  
  
"Sakura wait..turn around! wow you look so cute!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she saw her dear Sakura-san in a white silk empire waiste dress overed by lace and sheer material shawl and simple green sash to the her dress for the ball tomorrow night. Herself, Tomoyo already made hers by making shimmering white-grey silk dress with pink sheer material overdress and intense coral pink sash and matching pale pink and flower bonnet.   
  
(AN: WOW..someone asked me how come Sakura asked Nicholas to wait for her in her last life before this one..well just read on for next few paragraphs.*evil grin*)  
  
Saturday night~  
  
"Hey Sakura-san! Eriol-kun is here!" Fujitaka shouted to his now 17 years old daughter who was rushing down. "Good eveing Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted her love of ife who was elegant as usual who offered his arm in style. Fujitaka waved to them as Sakura said good bye to her father and brother, who was still scowling on his face.  
  
-In the Car~  
  
Sakura smiled as she sneaked a glance Eriol whom remineded Sakura much of Clow-san except maybe his front hair was shorter then him. His black 1820's style suit with matching dark blue and violet silk vests and snow white shirt made him the most beautiful guy alive.What ever he was thinking about, he was smiling. She sometimes wondered how can he be so nice? He was wonderful, mysterious and most kind hearted guy on earth. Her first love back long ago as Clow and Fei-min.She quietly leaned on his shoulder who just smiled even more, as he drove the stylish sports car away.  
  
  
Oshima Mansion~  
  
Eriol looked up at the beautiful recreated Georgian mansion in front of him. he smiled and entered the open grand front entrance with Sakura aka an angel to him, on his arm."Ah..Sakura-san! " A smooth voice sounded over the noise of the gathered crowd. Hiko always as good looking had a trail of girls drooling after him. He smiled at both of the couple and shook Eriol's hand kissed Sakura's hand politely."Make your selves comfortable...oh yeah you forgot to wear your mask" He smiled at the couple who quickly put it on before anyone else knew what they looked like.   
  
Nicholas~  
  
'it's her! the dress and everything is the same as the day I first saw her and fell in love for all eternity!' Nicholas barely able to control himself to run over to her and snatch her away from that Eriol. Whom otherwise known to posses Clow Read's magick and soul.His soul that is few hundred years old bruned with strong desire and passion.His ever so green eyes bruned bright under his mask.  
  
"I would like to welcome all the people here today, now since most us don't know what who we are, under the mask please refrainf rom umm..doing something wrong under mistaken identity!" People roared with laughter.Sakura and Eriol both smiled tightly at that."Thank you now I shall play a piece from my own piano for honor of special person to me tonight"  
  
Sakura nearly gasped and realized that the fantasy themed piano alcove also had same fallen pillar near the entrance of the alcove to go with the rest of the decorations of the alcove.  
  
(AN:'The Godfather' theme song anyone?too sad)  
  
Speak softly love   
And hold me warm against your heart   
I feel your words   
The tender trembling moments start   
  
We're in our world   
Our very own   
Sharing a love that only   
Few have ever known   
  
Wine colored days, warmed by the sun   
Deep velvet nights, when we are one   
  
Speak softly love   
So no one hears us but the sky   
The vows of love we make   
Will live until we die   
  
My life is yours   
And all because   
You came into my world with   
Love so softly love   
  
Speak softly love   
So no one hears us but the sky   
The vows of love we make   
Will live until we die   
  
My life is yours   
And all because   
You came into my world with   
Love so softly love....  
  
  
Some girls were sniffling when Hiko finished.Sakura too was hugging Eriol tightly for support. Something wasn't right about this, allthese time, much as she liked music..for alst few weeks..some of the music she heard either in dream or not scared her a lot.She snuggled close to Eriol so she would feel safe and won't have to worry about such thoughts untill she got home.Eriol quietly asked her "Care to dance my love?" She smiled broadly and nodded drifting of to a slow dance to the beautiful music in the background.  
  
Nicholas watched Catherine dance with the damn Clow, no Eriol. He immediatly interrupted after about two songs have passed "May I take pleasure in dancing with you?" Sakura looked back at Eriol once and nodded and Nicholas gently danced her away from Eriol. He was wearing black tail coat but matching white and green silk clothing as Sakura. People turned to admire the couple who seems to match alot, especially their choice of dress colors.  
  
Eriol wasn't having fun but bristling with hate inside. But he smiled as always on the outside.Sakura blushed and immediatly wove through now dispersed crowd to Eriol. Sakura as always gave him a breath chocking hug. Eriol managed mutter "SA..KU..RA.. You are cho..cho..king...me..e.." Sakura then giggled and let him go."Ah sorry Eriol-kun, you know that I always feel glad only when you are around"  
  
  
Late night after the ball~  
  
Eriol was watching the floor of his home glow bright with images. He did something he knows Sakura maybe mad when she finds out but he needed to know why that Hiko, no Nicholas as he have found out want her. So he has stolen a piece of her hair during the ball and have place it on to link that to her past life.  
  
The past life scene 1~~  
  
"Ah...Miss Le faorine, How is my lady today?" Nicholas greeted themost beautiful girl in the noblility society. She blushed and curtsied as the rules dictated. "Very good, and you Mr.Les Reiyals?" Nicholas beamed "Nothing can be better then being here today" Nicholas led her in to a dance and Eriol could here every whispering how fine a couple they made. Then he smiled Eriol himself have come onthe scene, Not as Eriol though, but as Christian Fe Leres.He smiled as those memories as he had fun time taking Sakura away from Nicholas. Not that either Sakura knew about her past life or future at the point of time. He was major rival to Nicholas's battle for Sakura, no Catherine's heart.Only Christian knew about the past and their identity.  
  
~~~~~~  
(AN:Shift of scene)  
  
"Please, Catherine..." Nicholas bagged her limp form. She was alive but was found unconscious in her bed chamber floor.Christian was watching her closely as Nicholas was through his mirror though in his hidden chamber inside his bed chamber.Nicholas did somethingthat mde Christian nearly smash the mirror he was looking in. He gently bent down and kissed her lips. It was shy and chesty kiss.Christian sighed and turned around and decided that he better go and see her too.  
  
At Le Faorine Mansion~  
  
"Hmm...I got to get him!! he will try to kill my family!! let go of me!!" Catherine immediatly was awake and was struggling against Nicholas, who was shocked. "Miss, Le Faorine?it's okay it's just a nightmare." Catherine then looked around and saw the greenst eyes, which namely belonged to the man she loved. She hugged him tightly and leaned on him hoping it will get rid of her nightmare. She was suprised when he gently kissed her lips. "I must confes..I love you..Catherine..more then anything on this earth " Catherine smiled a little mischiviously then grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, both of them falling over in to the bed as they did so.  
  
End of the Scene~  
  
Eriol slammed his hand on a nearby table and remembered his days as Christian he killed himself then. One thing he regreted was, no two things that is...first he made Sakura sad and second didn't take Nicholas down with him.But thenthat would have made Sakura hate him forever.Now here he was holding on to his ancient love that was still shining bright as flame of eternity.NOTHING, nothing will ever come between them.  
  
Sunday night~  
  
Sakura was flying around trying to find that mysterious power she knew came from that Nicholas guy this time again but was confused as it seems that he has dispersed his energy in all directions!. "How is my dear Card mistress doing today?"She turned around at the voice and her jaw dropped. "Nicholas...Hiko-kun?" Because it was Hiko who was standing there in a same magical circle as that Nicholas guy...Sakura began to scream in order to try to shake this nightmare off...but it wasn't a nightmare...  
  
Woo....what do you think will happen in the battle? Except for Sakura, Nicholas and Eriol knows about past lives of Sakura.But When Nicholas have lived for so long and Eriol was finally reborn as Eriol as we know him today clashes together for truly how will Sakura react? next chapter explains a lot mroe with flash backs and actually what happened.back when Sakura died for the second time, in the past.  
  
:D comments suggesitons welcome.  
dream wind 


	7. Where the light and dark dances: part 1

~Curse of the years~  
  
Disclaimer(just in case)  
I do not own any official rights anything related to CCS or CC in anyways.after all,I am a poor little student :D  
  
  
~ Where the light and dark dances~  
  
part 1  
  
(AN: this will be maybe 3 parts to this and end of the story after it reaches the third part)  
  
Continued from last chapter~  
  
"Hiko-kun?..no Nicholas?" The guy with white hair that reached his shoulder suddenly lengthened and grew and a glaring red light surrounded him as he gathered his power around him and dispersed it to the circle of Runes which gave him protection. "Sakura-san...I am glad you are here, I hope to restore your memory before Eriol-kun comes along for the battle" Sakura stepped back in suprise "Memory? are you saying I had another life between now and life as Li, Fei Min?" Sakura looked at the beautiful guy in front her with confusion.Nicholas smiled "Yes,But I do not wish to tell you yet, but first I will give you a little of the memory you seem to have lost" Then he silently summoned all the 4 elements together and sent it forward in form of a purple shapeless energy towards Sakura but a shield deflected it. It was black energy shield. "Eriol-kun?" Both asked the form in between them, rather more front of Sakura then in between.  
  
"I don't think so Nicholas,if I knew this will happen, that you will live this long for MY Sakura, or rather Catherine I should have taken you down with me when I died as Christian" Nicholas's ever so green eyes lit up like green flames with passion of a rage. "I lived for her, for she asked me to wait for her so here I am today ready to battle for her heart!" Nicholas formed a long staff which towered over his height. Eriol smiled and readied himself as the Dark powerd flooded into him as he gathered his own power and Nicholas his power of Elements. Sakura yelled out "Stop!!! tell me before you fight at least? I am confused then ever in my life now!" Both guys looked   
at her but it was Eriol that smiled the smile of his and came over and gave her a assuring hug. "You had another life time as Catherine Le Faorine in France after you died as Li, Fei Min...and that's when you met him" Eriol pointed to the white haired guy.  
  
  
"Sakura!!!"Both Yue and Kerberus came flying fast as they can from a distance. "What?!?!" Ker-chan was the first say anything when he saw Nicholas because he kind of reminded him of Yue!Kero-chan barked out his question "What the hell are you?!?!" Sakura and Eriol Sweat dropped "Kero-chan can you not at least bark your question?" Sakura asked her Guardian who was glaring at Nicholas.Yue just gave it a cold glare and did not say anything.  
  
"Well shall we begin our duel?" Then he yelled and both of them , well Eriol was quicker in summoning and using the magic sumoned threw his black energy in form of energy spears at Nicholas in order to pierce any magical barrier.Nicholas immediatly summoned up a mineral shiled, not a magical barrier but a physical shield! "Obsidian come to my aid! I ask thee to expel the power of darkness!" The dark stone dome appeared over Nicholas and absorbed the oncoming energy spears. It stopped when Eriol stopped throwing the energy spears at Nicholas's phsyical shield and Eriol just had enough time to put up a strong shield as the Obsidian shield threw back his own attack back at him! "Eriol!!"Sakura screamed with fear as she saw the Obsidian throw back Eriol's attack. Nicholas immediatly followed it with another summoning of power "Iss!! let the earth cover his body and soul! let it be cold as ice and solid as truth!" I single stick line rose up in eerie red glow and shot forward towards Eriol and Eriol also was ready summoned his dark power "Let the power of darkness! dissolve this power into nothing, let it fade away into void!" The power of the ISS was immediatly swollen up by a huge black sphere of void, Eriol Has created.  
  
Nicholas growled a little "Dogaz! let the power of light and darkness be match for match, by the power of triple goddess, I ask thee to help my cause!" A little sign in shape of a bow like two triangles on opposite end it shone both shining Golden light and silent Black light twirling together in to a tall column.Eriol smiled sweetly at Nicholas "Impressive powers Nicholas, just make sure you will have enough will to survive in using the power". Eriol immediatly called on his own Dark counterpart Runes. Which seem to make Nicholas look slightly troubled in his green eyes for less then an eye blink.Eriol's Glowed with eerie dark purple power.Sakura stared at the two who seemed they will not be listening to reasoning easily at this stage.  
  
Nicholas suddenly looked at Sakura with sad eyes.Then turned around as his shoulders tensed and out of thin air he seem to pluck out a flute! Sakura and Eriol and also the guardians got puzzled first but immediatly Eriol also summoned a flute not a usual silver one but in some sort of dark metal. Nicholas started playing the Tune of Life.It was a weird yet haunting tune.It was music that delicatly balanced the life on a thin line.Eriol also started playing his flute with the Tune of Death which made counter notes to Nicholas's Tune of Life."You see our powers match for match in every aspect of both schools of magic." Eriol quietly said to Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas smiled at this."I know you have mastered both schools of magic Clow, no Eriol but I have waited for so long, my passion and my will is stronger then ever!" Withthat he he spun his Flute and the Flute started playing a high pitched tune which was painful for Sakura and her Guradians.Sakura released the Voice card and made it to sing against the song that flute was making. The power was almost intense enough thta when the counter notes from the Voice card clashed with the notes of the flute's song the blazing green and pink power reacted giving off a bright fire work in the sky.  
  
"Nicholas! why? Why this!" Sakura shouted before a pain pierced her head which made her collapse onto her knees and clutch it tightly with her hands.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Nicholas promise me, that you will always love me..always?" A young woman looked up at Nicholas smiling. "Of course..what ever situation maybe, where ever you are..and what ever time maybe..I will always love you" Nicholas smiled and dropped a soft kiss on the young woman's lips.  
  
*shift of scene*  
  
"No way! what do you mean?" "Your death will ensue my world conquest without interruption. and only one light stands in my way and that is you". The young woman was wearing white magician like robe with long trailing cape behind fluttering in the wind.A dark black robed man who seems to be double her petite size but dangerously handsome with neck length black hair and blazing golden eyes laughed at her suprise or fear that he may have detected in her eyes."The day, my order will be victorious! for the Order of Dark Sun!"And he swung his long staff with a floating globeof dark gem forward and flund his dark power at her but it collided with a cerulean blue energy shield. "I don't think so Leferon! you have me also to defeat!" and the light blue haired young man charged forward taking and gathering his magic mroe and mroe as he went forward and slammed his power into the shield that was surrounding Leferon.  
  
*Shift of scene*  
"Catherine!!! CATHERINE!!" A voice shouted...it was Nicholas's! "Catherine why are you wearing like this..Catherine talk to me please!" He pleaded with the young woman, now known as Catherine struggled to ehr knees again and getting up."Catherine! watch out!" Tristan yelled out to her but it was too alte in her weakened state she wasn't able summon a shield but something extrodnairy happened then. Nichoals threw himself in front of her! "Nicholas!! No!!!!!" Catherine seems to be beyond angry.Tristan watched in horror as the young man jump in front of Catherine. Catherin's small flower shaped pendant seems to shine brightly, brighter thenthe midday sun....  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
"Eriol?" Sakura asked trying to reach for him for comfort. Eriol immediatly ran over hugging his beloved tightly as she tried not to loose her strength."It's okay it was Nicholas sending memories of another life time you never knew till now" Eriol smiled life always and sighed and hugged her even tighter to him, close to his heart.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ah ha! got ya! yup part one of 'Where the light and dark dances' is done! pelase do not kill me!! I will update soon as possible!  
  
dream wind *ducks flying vegetables* 


	8. Where thelight and dark dances: part 2

~ Curse of the years ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any official rights to the series and related merchandise.  
  
'Where the light and dark dances: part 2'  
  
  
Continued~  
  
Nicholas~  
  
Nicholas stared at Sakura, no Catherine reach for Eriol, otherwise known as Christian back in his time.Nicholas wondered why Christian, who's black hair and dark violet eyes made most ladies fall in love at first sight of him chose *HIS* love.Nicholas glared at the pair.But also worried about Sakura, it might have been too sudden for her who never seem to have regained any of her previous life as Catherine Le Faorine.He didn't want to hurt her but he had no other choice but use such force and speed so Eriol couldn't stop it in time.  
  
Eriol~  
  
With Sakura craddled in arms like this, he felt angry at Nicholas for throwing this dangerous spell with such speed and force. Sakura could have been hurt badly if she didn't have strong magic to stop any real harm done.He just wanteed to stop all this madness and be with Sakura quietly under the Tsukimine shrine's Sakura trees.He stroked her now quiet long hair.She reminded him of picture of Sakura's deceased mother he saw at her house.Except of course hair color and that it was straight.He smiled silently and put her safely nearby roof top chimney."Well I will make sure Sakura will never be yours for all eternity" Eriol then smiled and drew his power in for high impact spell.He saw Nicholas also summoning his own spell.  
  
Eriol cast fire, earth, air/wind and water elements to four direction and raised his hand raising their power then they all swirled together forming a strong magical circle outside his usual magical circle.Nicholas seem to be doing the same.  
  
  
I am the Darkness behind and beneath the shadows.   
I am the absence of air that awaits at the bottom of every breath.   
I am the Ending before Life begins again,   
the Decay that fertilizes the Living.   
I am the Bottomless Pit,   
the never-ending struggle to reclaim that which is denied.   
I am the Key that unlocks every Door.   
I am the Glory of Discovery,   
for I am that which is hidden, secluded and forbidden.   
  
Come to me at the Dark Moon and see that which can not be seen,   
face the terror that is yours alone.   
Swim to me through the blackest oceans   
to the center of your greatest fears--   
the Dark God and I will keep you safe.   
Scream to us in terror, and yours will be the Power to Forbear.   
Think of me when you feel pleasure, and I will intensify it,   
until the time when I may have the greatest pleasure   
of meeting you at the Crossroads Between the Worlds.!  
  
  
The power unseen from the earth below Eriol burst withing, it was dark power but controlled tightly under Eriol's magical circle.  
"Forward! I command this dark power! held under the honor of dark goddess!heal and let his soul enter higher plane of existance!"Eriol's eyes were deadly and beautiful, but determined to the point it scared anyone who looked at him and his eyes.The dark power flared with Eriol's energy of dark purple and rushed forward towards Nicholas, when Nicholas threw his spell as well.His green energy blazed with surge ofhis own power mixed with Earth elemental power as well and surged foward when Nicholas started to work his spell.  
  
Air, Fire, Water, Earth,   
Elements of astral birth,   
I call you now; attend to me!   
In the Circle, rightly cast,   
Safe from curse or blast,   
I call you now, attend to me!   
From cave and desert,sea and hill,   
By wand, blade,and pentacle,   
I call you now, attend to me!   
This Is my will, so mote it be!  
  
  
Two powers collided with huge explosion. Sakura covered her eyes but when she removed her hand from eyes she saw Both Eriol and Nicholas still surging with so much magical power withing and around them.   
  
"Please Stop! Both of you! " Sakura yelled at them trying to stop the madness, even which was infecting her as her old memories of previous life flooded back with it also the love for Nicholas she had as Catherine. She knew she was in trouble if her emotions were in such turmoil.  
  
Both turned to her and amazingly Nicholas's hard eyes softened with longing at her, and Eriol's deadly look left his eyes and he smiled."What is it my love? do not worry I won't hurt him but I need to do something." Eriol said."No, Eriol, isn't there better solution then blasting each other with such impact of your pwoers? I did not want any of you fight, because of my own troubled feelings." Sakura hung her head and let her tears flow over. which made both guys drop their circle and come rushing to her. Eriol reached her first. He cradled her head on his chest. Nicholas's eye clouded over with tears as well and walked a few steps back from the couple and raised his voice in most beautiful voice and started singing a short tune,  
  
(AN: this is "Moonlight Destiny" from ending of S Movie in Sailor Moon)  
  
Why, when I am with the wondrous you Does the time fly by us so easily   
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star   
This is magic reaching us from the moon Even without a word,   
I know it's true The two of us must be thinking about the same thing  
Moonlight destiny Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance Moonlight destiny   
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you....  
  
Sakura lifted her head but Nicholas was looking at the full moon that has merged from the clouds and shone his snow white hair like bright light. His tears were tears of regret,longing and yet also an unreadable emotion.Sakura lowered her head again and let Eriol hug her tighter and drop a kiss on her head.Nicholas turned after a long silence.  
  
"Well to end this without bloodshed, Who do you choose, Sakura-san? I will stand by that choice and act accordingly" His ever so green eyes were hard but behind it she could his eyes quivering with so much emotions. It matched her eyes perfectly...but Sakura looked at both guys and were lost, She didn't know it would come to this.  
  
Ah ha! got ya!!!!!!! :D I love suspence! eh he ^_^...be ready for who she chooses...maybe you will need a tissue or two for the next chapter ..it will be a sad one..okay?R+R please?  
  
dream wind 


	9. where the light and dark dances: part 3

~ Curse of the years~  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any official rights CCS or companies related to the series!  
  
'where the light and dark dances: part 3"  
  
  
Continued~  
  
Nicholas spoke again in quieter tone, "This was the curse of the years, living all those years, and continuing even over our own death...years have cursesd us with this fate" Sakura nodded agreeing totally. If she was to be never reborn then she would have never met Nicholas or Eriol.  
  
  
Sakura~  
Oh Kami-sama! what do I do? Nicholas lived all these years and dedicated so much and threw away everything he had in his life for me, and Eriol was reincarnation of her first love.And often a special sayng was right, you never forget your first love.Sakura quietly wept as Eriol held her close to him.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"What do you mean? that Christian is dead? he was one fine young man!" Her mage partner Tristan smiled bitterly, "He died of broken heart, his love for you was great, maybe even greater then that of Nicholas...also he was also a mage and he saw you with Nicholas after you recovered from the last attack and killed himself" Catherine stared her partner in disbelief. The handsome young man named Christian have killed himself of broken heart? because of her? Catherine let the tears of regret flow over as Tristan put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Do not cry Catherine, one day if you live long enough you will meet himagain, then you can say what ever you wanted tosayto him before" Catherine nodded through her stiffling sobs.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
"Who do you choose Sakura-san?" Eriol gently asked in his most gentle voice. Sakura decided that she does not have 100 years to decide. Sakura sighed and got up, standing strong. "I choose...."Sakura posed feeling the tension feel the air. "...Eriol-kun"  
Eriol broke into brightst smile Sakura ever seen and Nicholas's eye clouded over with rage for Eriol and sadness but stayed put and nodded "I stand by that decision Sakura-san..now Iknow what they say is true...that you will never forget your first love"  
  
Sakura stumbled for words "I..Nicholas..." Eriol held her hand tightly to comfort her shaking feelings. "It's okay...I will be around Sakura-san...You know I will be looking out for you..dispite you have 2 guardians and another great person like Eriol-kun protecting you. I will not let he curse of the years win or get better of me or anyone..do not cry please, okay? tears doesn't suit your face..." He walked over and stretched his hand and wiped the tears that was flowing down and gently stroked her face and nodded and leapt into the sky disappearing.  
  
Eriol whispered into Skaura's ear."Come my love, let's get back to my house tonight since you do not want to awake your family...your brother might try to kill me" Sakura smiled and let Eriol carry her to his house and slept in the guest room.  
  
Next morning~  
  
Sakura walked to the school alone since Eriol have used up alot of magic and was barely able to get up in themorning. Sakura couldn't blame him...considering how much magic has been used on his side..which to her was a lot more then Nicholas.  
  
"Sakura-san" Sakura turned around to look in to Nicholas's ever so green eyes. "Hiko-kun" Sakura nodded and smiled as usual. "I wanted to talk to you, Sakura-san..even though I am really tired right now but couldn't miss the chance." Sakura looked at him, "what is it that you want to tlak about, Hiko-kun?" "About yesterday"  
  
Sakura:"Yesterday?..I .."  
Nicholas:"Don't be afraid...you chose the right person, for he will always be there for you much as I will be but he was your first love all those years back and nothing can stop such deep love that spans across so many hundreds of years. But you know I still wish to be your good friend, a close friend if possible"Sakura hugged him happily "Of course we will be freinds forever!" Nicholas smiled and let a single tear of happiness roll down and let this moment be engained in to his long memory forever. This was the happiest day of his life for the one he still loved so mcuh...he could sacrifice everything and anything for her happiness.  
  
"Come, Hiko-kun! we might be late to class...aren't you going to be late?" Sakura sked him.."Yeah..or damn I am suppose to be starting class in 5 minutes!!!!" Hiko kun gave her brief good bye hug and sprinted towards the waiting car aound the corner and the car sped off."I always place for you in my heart too, Nicholas" Sakura whispered and walked quietly to the school.  
  
Eriol smiled as he saw that both Sakura and Nicholas has come to a nice ending to the curse of the years.He smiled and went back to his rest, thinking about Sakura and perhaps a future partner named Nicholas LeS Reiyals.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did youlike that one? arghh I want to write another one maybe more funy one ^_^..that depends if I get good enough ideas.but for now Please R+R! :D 


End file.
